The invention relates to a device for supplying power to a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle, truck or motorcycle. Such a device includes one or more storage cell modules, each of which has one or more electrochemical storage cells and/or double layer capacitors that are arranged next to and/or on top of one another. Furthermore, the device includes a cooler block that has a holder for the storage cell module(s) and a structure for dissipating the heat emitted by the storage cell module(s). In this case the structure that conveys, in particular, the coolant or refrigerant and is intended for dissipating the heat is provided on at least one side of the holder. Furthermore, the invention relates to a cooler block for such a device.
The storage cells and/or double layer capacitors of a storage cell module are typically connected together in series and/or in parallel by electrical means, in order to be able to provide sufficient energy, for instance, for an electric motor. A device for supplying power may include a plurality of such storage cell modules. The electrochemical storage cells and/or double layer capacitors may reach considerable temperatures under normal operating conditions, so that it is necessary to cool them. The cooling of electrochemical storage cells and/or double layer capacitors is done from the outside. If sufficient cooling cannot be ensured with a sufficient degree of certainty, then the immediate result may be defects that cannot be reconciled in a cost-effective way with the requirements relating to the service life when used in automobiles.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a device for supplying power to a motor vehicle as well as a cooler block, both of which make it possible to cool and install the storage cell module(s) in a simple and reliable way.
The invention provides a device that is intended for supplying power to a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle, truck or motorcycle and that comprises one or more storage cell modules, each of which comprises one or more electrochemical storage cells and/or double layer capacitors that are arranged next to and/or on top of one another, and comprises a cooler block that comprises a holder for the storage cell module(s) and a structure for dissipating the heat emitted by the storage cell module(s), wherein the structure for dissipating the heat is provided on at least one side of the holder. The cooler block comprises a clamping device that is designed to generate a predefined force, by which the structure for dissipating heat can be pressed against a respective storage cell module.
The invention is based on the consideration that a minimum pressure has to be generated between the components to provide good thermal contact and in order to avoid air inclusions having a high thermal resistance. Furthermore, this minimum pressure can prevent the relative movements of the components. In a device for supplying power, the necessary minimum pressure is provided by the clamping device. The clamping device generates the necessary force between the structure for dissipating heat and a respective storage cell module, in order to improve the thermal contact between the storage cell modules and the heat dissipating structure.
One embodiment of the clamping device comprises a number of connecting members that are designed to generate the predefined force and to transmit this predefined force directly or indirectly to the heat dissipating structure. The following description will show, inter alia, that the connecting members may be a simple screw or a similar fastener. In principle, any type of connecting member that can generate the predefined force would be suitable.
According to an additional embodiment, the heat dissipating structure comprises a cooling plate that is mounted on the opposing sides of the holder and that comprises cooling ducts that are intended for a coolant or a refrigerant and that are flow-connected on an end side of the holder by way of flexible cooling ducts. During installation the flexible, for example, curved, cooling ducts compensate for the spacing differential between the cooling plates after force has been applied by yielding and, for example, bending outwards or deflecting in the course of the tightening process.
According to another embodiment, the sides of the heat dissipating structure that face away from the storage cell module(s) exhibit a clamping plate, wherein the number of connecting members connects together the clamping plates in a force- and/or form-fitting manner. A structurally more stable cooler block is provided by providing the clamping plates, in addition to the heat dissipating structure. In particular, the clamping plates are made of a metal or a synthetic plastic material. In this case it is especially preferred that the clamping device, in particular the clamping plate, be made of a thermally insulating material or comprise a thermally insulating material. For example, a thermally insulating layer can be applied on the clamping plate made of metal. This strategy can improve the cooling efficiency of the device for supply power.
Furthermore, it is practical that prior to the application of force by the number of connecting members the clamping plate exhibits a curvature that is designed opposite to the direction of force. This feature makes it possible to achieve good thermal contact in the center of the longitudinal axis of a respective storage cell or rather a respective storage cell module. Typically, this region exhibits the maximum sagging of the cooling plate or more specifically the clamping plate. In order to counteract such a sagging, the clamping plate, which serves to be distorted, is pre-bent in the opposite direction. This distortion allows the clamping plate to be forced into a planar shape. At this point the spring force acts on the heat dissipating structure and, thus, helps to generate the desired force between the clamping plate and the respective storage cell modules.
In an alternative embodiment the number of connecting members is connected together in a force- and/or form-fitting manner to the cooling plates that are mounted on the opposing sides of the holder. This embodiment ensures that the cooling plates are adequately dimensioned in order to be able to absorb the forces generated by the connecting members. This requirement may be satisfied, for example, by the material thickness of the cooling plates or the local reinforcements in the area of the force introduction.
Furthermore, it is provided that the number of connecting members is connected directly or indirectly to the cooling plates or the clamping plates by way of one or more support rails that are made of a rigid material. Owing to the provision of support rails, the force does not have to be introduced directly into the cooling plates or the clamping plates. Rather, the forces are introduced locally into the support rails, which distribute the forces over a larger area. The support rails may be made, for example, of a metal or a correspondingly rigid synthetic plastic material.
In an additional embodiment the connecting member comprises a screw, which engages with a nut that is constructed, in particular, in the shape of a cylinder and has an internal thread. In this case the nut is operatively connected directly to the heating dissipating structure by means of the clamping plate and/or the support rail on one side of the holder, and the screw is operatively connected directly to the heat dissipating structure by means of the clamping plate and/or the support rail on the opposite side of the holder. As an alternative, the connecting member may also be formed by a crimped spring steel spoke. In a further development the cylindrical section of the nut has a front and a rear end, so that the screw does not project beyond the rear end owing to the force of the clamping device that is generated by the screw. This feature provides an adequately long actuating path for the screw so that the screw does not project beyond a lateral face of the device for generating power. Owing to the adequate dimensioning of the length of the nut it is also possible to carry out a pre-assembly, according to which the screw and the nut are already connected together before the storage cell modules are inserted into the respective holder of the cooler block. In order to generate the predefined force, the screws need only be rotated further into the nuts.
In order to minimize the construction space required for the device according to the invention, it is also provided that at least some of the number of connecting members extend through the holder. In particular, a respective connecting member can extend laterally past a storage cell module or between two storage modules.
According to an additional practical embodiment, there is a crash plate that extends laterally past a storage cell module and/or between two storage cell modules and that projects in sections beyond the clamping device. In the case of a crash, any force acting on the device is absorbed by the crash plate(s) and is deflected around the storage cell modules. In the installed state of the device, the crash plate extends in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. When a part of the vehicle body is deformed and makes mechanical contact with the device, the forces are then absorbed by the crash plate and conducted around the storage cell modules, as a result of which it is possible to prevent the modules from being damaged up to the occurrence of a maximum force. For this purpose the crash plate has pegs, which extend through the heat dissipating structure and the clamping device and project beyond the clamping device. The pegs of the crash plate that project beyond the clamping device ensure that when the vehicle body is deformed, this crash plate will make contact with the deforming body components as the first element.
Working on this basis, it is expedient for the crash plate and the pegs of the crash plate to extend in the direction of the number of connecting members. It is especially advantageous if the connecting members and the crash plate are arranged spatially relative to each other in such a way that they can make do with a minimum amount of design space.
According to another embodiment, the clamping device, in particular the clamping plates, exhibit a holder and/or attachment for an electronic component, in particular a control unit, for the device. Such a control unit is known, for example, as a CSC (cell supervising circuit). This control unit serves to regulate the energy budget of the inventive device for supplying power to the motor vehicle.
Moreover, it is expedient that a storage cell module comprise a plurality of storage cells and/or double layer capacitors that are connected together by thermally conducting and mechanically rigid profiles, wherein the clamping device presses the heat dissipating structure against the profiles. The profiles may be constructed, for example, as extruded profiles made of aluminum. In the case of a crash the profiles conduct a force, acting on the device, around the storage cells or more specifically away from the storage cells.
In addition to the crash plates, the profiles ensure in this way that the storage cells are protected against damage. However, the primary purpose of the profiles consists of conducting the heat from the storage cells to the heat dissipating structure. The shape of the profiles makes it possible to deflect the heat away from the storage cells over a large area.
According to an additional embodiment, the clamping device exhibits an elasticity to compensate for the thermally induced variations in the length of the storage cell module(s) and/or the heating dissipating structure. The elasticity can be provided especially in the connecting members or by way of the connecting members. This ensures that even in the event of thermally induced or aging induced variations in the length, the intended force application is still ensured.
The elasticity of the clamping device can be provided by the material properties of the clamping device and/or by its construction, in particular the number of connecting elements. For example, the connecting members may be provided by a snap ring that generates a spring force, by which the clamping device continually generates the predefined force between the heat dissipating structure and a respective storage cell module.
In order to secure the device on the vehicle, the clamping device may have, according to another advantageous embodiment, at least one fixed bearing (for example, in the shape of an eyelet) on one side of the holder and at least one floating bearing on the other side of the holder. This feature of securing the device on one side ensures that the clamping plates can be adjusted over the service life, as a result of which the cooling and clamping plates always stay in thermal contact with the modules. The fixed bearing and/or the sliding bearing may be formed optionally on one of the clamping plates and/or the support rails. It is expedient for one side wall of the device to have all of the fixed bearings, while the opposite side wall of the device has the sliding bearings.
An especially simple handling and installation of the device according to the invention results from a cooler block that is self-supporting. In this way it is possible to acquire different components of the device from different manufacturers and to combine them at a later point in time. In particular, the cooler block can be provided as a separate component. Then, the storage cell modules can be inserted into the cooler block and clamped together with it at the manufacturer of the device—for example, at the manufacturer of the vehicle or the storage modules.
Furthermore, it is practical to provide a corrosion inhibiting layer between the clamping device and the heat dissipating structure. This strategy is expedient if they are made of different materials that have a large potential difference with respect to each other. This is the case, for example, if aluminum and a different metal (for example, steel) are combined with one another. This approach provides the device with long-term reliability.
The invention also provides a cooler block for a device for supplying power to a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle, truck or motorcycle. Such a device for supplying power comprises one or more storage cell modules, each of which comprises one or more electrochemical storage cells and/or double layer capacitors that are arranged next to and/or on top of one another. The cooler block comprises a holder for the storage cell module(s) and a structure for dissipating the heat emitted by the storage cell module(s). In this case the heat dissipating structure is provided on at least one side of the holder. The cooler block comprises a clamping device that is designed to generate a predefined force, by which the heat dissipating structure can be pressed against a respective storage cell module.
The inventive cooler block, which represents in essence a combination of a heat dissipating structure and a clamping device, has the same advantages as those described in conjunction with the device according to the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.